Misteri Medali Emas Kirin
by lunaryu
Summary: Liburan akhir musim panas Akashi dan anggota Kisedai serta partner mereka yang seharusnya asyik berubah menjadi mimpi buruk ketika kasus kecelakaan dan kematian beruntun menimpa para tamu di mansion kuno keluarga Akashi. Surat ancaman yang terlupakan, patung kristal Kirin dan medali emas Kirin yang ditemukan Akashi, ditambah pemuda misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba... SLASH


**Misteri Medali Emas Kirin**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket/Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo

**Rating:** Pg-15/T++

**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense/Crime/Romance

**Pairing dan Karakter:**

**1)Kuroko no Basket: **Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki; Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya; Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta; Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari; Murasakibara Atsushi/Himuro Tatsuya

**2)Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo: **Kindaichi Hajime, Kenmochi Isamu, Akechi Kengo, Takato Yoichi

**3)OCs: **Yamawara Aika (36), Nijimura Shigure (44), Kurokawa Mayu (20), Kamino Seizaburo (60), Yotaka Ichito (26), Yamane Ryuuji (38), Yamane Kiri (35)

**Summary:** Di mansion kuno milik keluarga Akashi di Karuizawa yang akan segera dibuka untuk dijadikan _resort_, berdiri sebuah patung _Kirin_ legendaris yang terbuat dari kristal. Akashi Seijuurou secara tak sengaja menemukan medali emas berbentuk _Kirin_ di gudang rumahnya di Kyoto, hampir bersamaan dengan datangnya surat ancaman dari orang tak dikenal yang meminta pembatalan rencana pembukaan _resort _tersebut ke kantor ayahnya. Parahnya, Seijuurou tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kawan-kawan _Kisedai_-nya plus partner baru mereka di SMA masing-masing sebelum ia mengundang mereka untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas di mansion itu sebagai tamu uji coba bersama enam tamu lain yang diundang perusahaan ayahnya karena keluarga Akashi menganggap surat ancaman itu hanya lelucon belaka. Saat itulah terjadi sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam mansion yang melibatkan patung kristal _Kirin_ serta medali emas yang ada di tangan Akashi, diikuti dengan kecelakaan dan kematian beruntun para tamu undangan Perusahaan Akashi. Terlebih lagi, ada anak SMA aneh mengendarai sepeda butut yang tersesat masuk ke wilayah mansion dan jatuh pingsan karena kelaparan. Ada rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di balik kecelakaan dan kematian orang-orang itu dan apa kaitannya dengan patung kristal serta medali emas _Kirin_? Lalu, siapa anak SMA aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba di tengah kasus tersebut?

* * *

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo © Amagi Seimaru & Satou Fumiya **

**Peringatan: **_AU (jelas karena ini cross-over), bahasa kasar, kesadisan deskripsi TKP pembunuhan, karakter original, kematian karakter original, shounen ai, typo, dll._

**A/N: **Yah, halo, para pembaca~. Eheh, jumpa lagi dengan lunaryu dan karya baru… yang dibuat karena luna habis nonton rerun anime Kindaichi dan baca ulang komiknya dan berpikir _kayaknya seru kalau Kurobasu dan Kindaichi di-crossing_, maka jadilah fanfic ini. Yup, luna lagi pengen ngeplot cerita misteri yang ada bumbu shounen ai-nya. Trus, luna juga kesengsem ulang sama Inspektur Akechi (kyaaah! Akechi ganteeeeng! XDD) dan kayaknya sayang kalau nggak dipair sama siapa-siapa, tapi pairnya luna rahasiakan deh, biar ada kesan misterius-nya *_giggles_*. Trus, karena luna juga masih cinta mati sama Kurobasu (biarpun anime season 2-nya udah selesai, moga-moga aja ada season 3-nya *berdoa*), luna pengen nulis tentang mereka lagi, terutama dinamik kisedai dan (jelas) hubungan para OTP luna dunk~ *hearts*. Okeee, perkenalannya segitu dulu deh. Nah, penasaran? Silakan dicoba prolognya~

* * *

**Misteri Medali Emas Kirin **

******© lunaryu~**

**Prolog: **_**Mansion Akashi di Karuizawa**_

* * *

Seijuurou dan ayahnya mengunjungi mansion kuno milik keluarga Akashi yang sudah berdiri sejak berpuluh tahun silam, tepatnya di tahun 1930-an, di pendalaman hutan di kaki gunung Asama di Karuizawa, Prefektur Nagano. Pemuda berambut pendek merah bermata dikromatik itu tak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya tidak mengunjungi mansion tersebut selama ini. Bahkan ia baru tahu kalau keluarganya memiliki mansion di tempat seperti itu. Padahal orang lain sering menyebutnya terlalu perfeksionis dan menyeluruh.

"Ayah kira mansion dan tanah ini sudah dijual," kata sang ayah menepuk-nepuk jas abu-abu gelapnya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu. Sepertinya Akashi Seiji juga sedikit bingung dengan keberadaan mansion tersebut. Pria paruh baya berparas tegas dan serius itu mengusap rambutnya yang sewarna dengan putranya ke belakang, melihat-lihat tanah lapang di sekelilingnya yang dahulu mungkin merupakan halaman depan mansion tersebut. Akashi mencermati adanya kolam buatan dengan patung Naga di atas monumen di tengahnya. Rumput liar yang cukup tinggi sudah mengelilinginya, tetapi bentuk bulat kolam dari batu itu masih terlihat jelas.

Seijuurou lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke gedung mansionnya dan berkomentar, "Mansion ini sudah usang, Ayah. Tidak ada yang merawatnya sama sekali, ya?" Seijuurou mendapati tanaman menjalar di dinding bertekstur batu gedung bergaya barat dan berlantai empat dengan deretan jendela di lantai dua dan tiga tersebut, yang tadinya sepertinya berwarna abu-abu sudah menghitam dan menghijau di beberapa tempat. _Apa itu lumut, ya_? Tempat yang ada catnya, seperti di pintu dan kusen yang terbuat dari kayu, sebagian besar sudah terkelupas. Dilihat dari luar, kemungkinan besar kondisi lantai di dalamnya juga sudah lapuk dan mengenaskan. Kalau begini, mansion ini harus dipugar dan direnovasi sebelum bisa dipakai lagi.

Mendongak lebih ke atas, Seijuurou menghitung jendela yang terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri. Jumlah kamar di lantai dua dan tiga banyak juga. Di bagian luar dinding lantai empat juga banyak jendela kaca, tetapi bentuknya tidak sama dengan kusen segi empat yang berderet di lantai dua dan tiga. Kusen jendela di lantai empat berbentuk bulat dengan tampilan kaca warna-warni di tengahnya dan tak begitu jelas terlihat meskipun Seijuurou sudah memincingkan matanya. Ukurannya juga lebih kecil dibanding jendela-jendela di lantai bawah. Lagipula, kacanya sudah kusam dan banyak yang pecah.

"Hmm…" Seiji melihat surat kepemilikan tanah dan bangunan di tangannya dengan seksama dan Seijuurou menoleh ke arahnya saat ia menghela nafas panjang. "Dulu, saat kakekmu masih hidup, sepertinya ada yang mengurusi, tetapi sejak beliau meninggal sepuluh tahun silam, tanah dan mansion ini terbengkalai," jawabnya sembari mengerutkan dahi. "Kukira malah sudah berpindah tangan sebab tak ada lagi yang mengungkitnya."

"Huh, lantas siapa yang membayar pajak bumi dan bangunannya?" Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, heran.

"Itulah, ada akun bank tanpa nama yang membayarkan pajaknya sampai tahun lalu, tetapi tahun ini tidak ada catatan pembayaran. Makanya kantor pajak menelpon ayah dan menanyakan tentang mansion dan tanah ini. Dari situ ayah tahu kalau tanah dan mansion ini secara resmi masih milik keluarga Akashi." Seiji berdecak keras, tampak kerepotan. "Padahal kalau tidak difungsikan hanya akan jadi beban. Apa dijual saja, ya…"

"Tunggu, apa Ayah tidak merasa aneh ada akun tanpa nama yang membayarkan pajak tanah dan mansion ini tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah?" tanya Seijuurou semakin heran. Padahal ia saja penasaran dengan hal itu. Siapa yang mau repot-repot membayarkan pajak orang lain? Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti setelah sekian tahun?

Seiji menghela nafas lagi. "Prioritas, Seijuurou. Ayah tidak peduli siapa yang membayarkan pajak kalau itu menguntungkan keluarga Akashi. Kenyataan kalau mansion ini bisa dijadian ajang bisnis atau tidak lebih penting daripada mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Begitulah, ayahnya memang selalu berpikir praktis, khas pengusaha besar. Seijuurou merasa percuma saja berargumen dengan Seiji, jadi ia simpan rasa ingin tahunya untuk menyelidiki nanti, di waktu luangnya sendiri. "Yah, kalau begitu bangun ulang saja, lalu dijadikan tempat berlibur. Pemandangan alamnya sudah sangat bagus, kalau taman dan gedungnya diperbaiki, tempat ini bisa menjadi _resort_ yang akan diminati pengunjung dari berbagai umur. Lagipula, meski di dalam hutan, mansionnya bisa dicapai dengan mobil. Akses ke pemandian air panas di Hoshino-Onsen dan beberapa restoran bisa diperoleh hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit. Tanpa menambah jenis hiburan di tempat ini pun, akan banyak pengunjung dari kota yang penat dengan keramaian datang ke sini untuk memperoleh suasana menenteramkan," jelas Seijuurou dengan kalemnya.

Tentu saja Seijuurou sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Tempat ini lumayan nyaman. Sinyal _hand phone_ sampai ke tempat itu, jadi besar kemungkinan akses internet pun akan mudah dibangun. Udaranya juga segar karena tidak banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Stasiun terdekat hanya berjarak 15 menit dengan mobil. Selain itu, mudah mencari makanan karena dekat restoran. Selain praktis, suasana pedesaan di sana juga masih kaya. Ini kesempatan bisnis yang besar dan langka.

Seiji memandang putranya beberapa saat dengan tatapan tak terbaca sebelum senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. "Itu baru putraku. Kau memperoleh semua informasi itu hanya dengan melihat sekilas peta di mobil?" Ada nada kebanggaan di suara ayahnya dan Seijuurou merasa sedikit senang, pasalnya sangatlah sulit memperoleh pujian verbal dari ayahnya karena standarnya yang terlampau tinggi.

"Ayah bisa saja. Pasti Ayah juga memikirkan hal yang sama, kan?" Meskipun senang, Akashi masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dan membawa dirinya dengan baik. Ia belajar sepihak dari ayahnya yang jarang memperlihatkan perasaannya pada orang lain karena perangai anggota keluarga Akashi tidaklah boleh mudah diprediksi. Itu untuk menghindari dimanfaatkan orang lain. Di masa sekarang di mana banyak manusia yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencari keuntungan, lebih baik menjadi yang memanfaatkan daripada jadi yang dimanfaatkan. Itu prinsip keluarga Akashi yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Berpegang pada prinsip itu jugalah sang ayah mampu memikirkan rencana sepuluh langkah ke depan tanpa diketahui saingan perusahaannya sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan kontrak-kontrak yang bernilai ratusan juta yen dengan mudah.

"Ayah memang sedang memikirkan aset tempat ini, tetapi sepertinya kau sudah memikirkan lebih jauh ke depan, Seijuurou. Kau memang memiliki bakat bisnis yang luar biasa," Seiji menepuk punggung atas Seijuurou berulang kali, masih dengan nada bangga di suaranya.

Seijuurou tidak ingin mengabarkan pada ayahnya kalau ia tidak terlalu berminat dengan dunia bisnis. Ia sudah memutuskan kalau dewasa kelak ia akan menjadi pemain Shogi profesional. Kakak perempuannya, Akashi Sayuri, lebih berminat di bidang yang juga diminati Seiji dan ia juga memiliki talenta yang tak kalah hebat dari Seijuurou. Mungkin ia akan mencoba membujuk Seiji untuk melibatkan Sayuri dalam proyek ini kalau sudah jadi disetujui.

"Kak Sayuri juga pasti bersemangat kalau keluarga kita membuka bisnis baru. Ia sedang magang di perusahaan untuk mendapat kontrak yang bernilai tinggi, kan? Mungkin ini bisa jadi ajang percobaan yang bagus untuknya," Seijuurou tersenyum. Sayuri akan berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Kau benar, Sayuri bisa berlatih di sini juga," Senyum kecil yang kalkulatif tersungging pula di bibir Seiji. Setelah itu, merekapun berbincang sedikit lebih mendalam tentang apa yang akan dibangun ulang atau cukup diperbaiki dari bangunan usang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, beserta dengan penataan halaman depan dan halaman belakang, juga menghidupkan kembali air dan listrik di tempat tersebut.

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

**_Dua bulan kemudian…_**

"Eh? Surat ancaman?"

Seijuurou berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat kedua alis matanya, sedikit terkejut, saat ayahnya mengeluhkan hal tersebut di meja makan. Kebetulan Seiji mendapat waktu luang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya malam itu dan kebetulan juga Seijuurou sedang ada di rumah karena latihan basket di Rakuzan selesai lebih awal. Besok ada tes kemampuan dan pelatih memberi keringanan latihan agar para atlet memiliki waktu belajar lebih banyak. Sayang, ibunya sedang menghadiri pesta amal yang digelar Perusahaan Akashi cabang Kyushu dan kakaknya sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya di kantor.

Seiji mengangguk dan mendengus, terdengar agak kesal. "Dialamatkan ke kantor dan tiba tadi pagi. Akibatnya hampir terjadi kepanikan di ruang direksi. Dasar orang-orang kuno. Sepertinya ada kelompok pecinta alam yang menentang pembangunan ulang gedung mansion itu, Seijuurou. Apa kau percaya itu?"

"Kurasa saingan bisnis ayah tidak cukup kreatif untuk menghambat kemajuan Perusahaan Akashi," Seijuurou berkomentar seraya melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti di tengah-tengah. Sup hari ini sedap sekali. Sayang kalau jadi dingin, nanti rasanya berubah.

"Benar, kan? Apanya yang menentang kodrat alam coba? Perusahaan kan hanya akan memperbaiki tempat itu supaya bisa dimanfaatkan lagi. Tidak ada kegiatan menebang liar dan semacamnya," sahut Seiji yakin dan senewen.

"Memangnya apa kata surat ancamannya, Yah?" tanya Akashi ingin tahu.

"_Mansion itu adalah tahta Binatang Suci Kirin. Hentikan pemugaran atau semua yang bertanggung jawab akan mendapat hukuman dari sang pembawa pesan dewa!—_katanya. Ada-ada saja," Seiji menggeleng kepalanya, sepertinya masih sedikit kesal.

_Binatang Suci… Kirin?_—Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya sekejap, berpikir lebih jauh. _Kirin, huh? Mungkin aku akan memeriksanya nanti._

"Apa Ayah akan melaporkan surat ancaman itu pada polisi?" tanya Seijuurou kemudian.

"Buat apa? Paling juga ulah orang yang iseng. Nanti pembangunan malah tertunda kalau polisi ikut campur. Ayah akan menambah SP di area pembangunan. Sebentar lagi renovasi mansionnya selesai dan sebelum resort itu resmi dibuka, ayah akan mengundang beberapa tamu VIP perusahaan untuk menginap di sana dan menguji coba fasilitas dan pelayanannya." Seiji tampak bersemangat dengan idenya dan Seijuurou tersenyum ringan melihat dedikasi sang ayah pada pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya akan seru. Aku juga akan membantu uji coba itu," timpal Seijuurou. "Apa aku boleh mengundang beberapa temanku untuk menginap di sana sebagai tamu uji coba, Ayah?"

"Boleh juga. Jangan lupa minta pendapat anak-anak itu untuk menambah layanan hiburan yang bisa dinikmati kaula muda," Seiji setuju dan Akashi sudah memikirkan siapa saja yang akan ia undang untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersamanya nanti.

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

Malamnya, ketika Seijuurou berada di gudang tua di dekat bangunan utama rumah ala Jepang Akashi yang megah di Kyoto untuk mengambil model pedang samurai dengan skala 1:1 yang dikoleksi kakeknya sebagai hobi sebelum sang kakek meninggal untuk dijadikan contoh macam-macam pedang yang ia tulis dalam laporan PR Sejarah Jepangnya, secara tak sengaja Akashi menemukan sebuah kotak tua dengan lambang 'Kirin' di permukaan tutupnya yang sudah tertutup debu, terselip di bawah anak tangga dari kayu yang menuju ke lantai dua gudang.

"Apa ini?" Rasa ingin tahu Akashi memang selalu besar, jadi ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan meniup debu di atas kotak itu sampai beterbangan, ditambah mengusapnya dengan telapak tangan sehingga terlihat lebih jelas. Torehan gambar Kirin di permukaan tutupnya berwarna keemasan, sedangkan kotaknya sendiri berwarna merah marun, ringan, dan saat ia mengguncangnya sedikit, ada ketukan berulang yang terdengar dari dalam. "Isinya apa, ya?"

Seijuurou membolak-balik kotak merah itu, mencari tombol atau tonjolan yang bisa ia jadikan tumpuan untuk membukanya. Namun, entah mengapa tidak ada yang seperti itu di kotak tersebut. "Huh?" Seijuurou mengamati kotak persegi panjang itu dengan lebih seksama. Ia baru sadar kalau ia menganggap permukaan yang paling atas adalah 'tutup' hanya karena adanya ukiran 'Kirin' berwarna emas itu. Selebihnya, sisi-sisinya halus. Tak ada tanda kalau kotak tersebut bisa dibuka.

Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Menarik juga." Katanya sembari menyeringai kecil. Seijuurou suka tantangan, jadi ia akan mencoba mencari trik untuk membuka kotak itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menikmati es krim vanila di bangku dekat lapangan _street_ basket saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Tanpa memperhatikan identitas penelpon, ia mengangkatnya, masih merasa di awang-awang karena es krim itu begitu nikmat di hari seterik itu di minggu terakhir liburan musim panasnya.

"Halo," sapa Kuroko kalem tanpa inflasi nada.

"_Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko kontan menegakkan tubuhnya saat mengenali suara penelpon itu. "Akashi-kun?" Saking kagetnya, esnya hampir jatuh tadi. Untung saja ia cukup cekatan untuk mengeratkan genggamannya di batang eskrim tersebut. Lagipula, suaranya tetap tenang, jadi Kagami yang tengah bermain basket _one on one_ dengan Aomine di lapangan pun sepertinya tidak sadar.

"_Ah, apa kau bisa bicara sekarang?"_—tanya Akashi.

"Ya, aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, kok," jawab Kuroko melirik eskrimnya yang hampir meneteskan lelehan pertama akibat panasnya udara. Ia menjilat eskrimnya perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi aneh yang tidak sopan bagi mantan kapten tim basket SMP Teikou yang tengah menelponnya. "Ada perlu apa, Akashi-kun?"

"_Seminggu terakhir ini apa kau bebas, Tetsuya?"_

"Seminggu ini? Iya, aku tinggal menyelesaikan PR matematikaku dan tidak ada rencana pergi kemana pun," Kuroko mengangguk meskipun ia tahu Akashi tak bisa melihatnya di seberang jalur telpon sana.

"_Baguslah. Aku ada permintaan. Apa kau mau menghabiskan liburan musim panas di resort baru keluargaku yang akan dibuka bulan depan? Aku ingin kau menjadi tamu uji coba seminggu ini dan menilai hiburan dan pelayanan tempat itu sebelum peresmian pembukaannya,"_—suara Akashi yang menginformasikan tawaran menggiurkan itu terdengar meyakinkan. Lagipula, Kuroko juga menganggur. PR matematika bisa ia kerjakan di tempat itu.

_Tapi kalau cuma sendiri…_

"Aku sendiri saja?" Kuroko menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"_Tentu saja tidak. Aku berniat mengundang semua anggota Kisedai, kok. Kalian juga boleh membawa satu teman untuk menemani perjalanan kalian dari Tokyo ke Nagano dengan Sinkansen. Tenang, biaya tiketnya akan diganti Perusahaan Akashi, jadi kau tak perlu keluar uang sepeser pun,"_—jelas Akashi ringan.

"Tempatnya di Nagano, ya?" Kuroko jadi sedikit penasaran, mulai tertarik karena siapa sih yang tidak senang ditawari liburan gratis?

"_Benar, tepatnya di Karuizawa, kaki gunung Asama. Tempatnya dijamin indah. Fasilitasnya juga lumayan mewah. Kau dan teman kencanmu bisa bersantai dan bermain di sana."_

Mendengar kata 'teman kencan' itu, Kuroko langsung sedikit memerah. Pikirannya secara otomatis terfokus pada wajah seseorang yang saat ini sedang ditaksir Kuroko. "Boleh mengajak satu teman, kan?" Sekali lagi Kuroko memastikan.

Suara tawa kecil Akashi sedikit mengejutkan Kuroko. Sejak kekalahan Rakuzan dari Seirin di _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu, entah mengapa Akashi jadi sedikit… berubah. Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia kembali menjadi seperti Akashi di masa SMP sebelum kepribadiannya yang lain mengambil alih. Kuroko merasa lega karena bisa bertemu dengan Akashi yang ini lagi. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

"_Kalau begitu, kau bisa datang, kan?"_—bujuk Akashi lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang," Kuroko setuju.

"_Kutunggu kedatanganmu dan Kagami di sana. Besok, setelah turun di stasiun, sudah akan ada yang menjemput kalian dengan mobil. Sampai besok, Tetsuya."_—klik.

Belum sempat Kuroko membalas, telponnya sudah diputus. Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu hanya bisa bengong menatap ponselnya. "Dari mana Akashi-kun tahu aku akan mengajak Kagami-kun?" gumamnya dengan wajah sedikit memanas.

_Duh, memangnya aku bisa dibaca semudah itu ya? T-tetapi, selama ini Kagami-kun tidak sadar, tuh…—_Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan sang partner, Kagami Taiga, _cahayanya_, yang sedang mendribel bola jingga itu dengan semangat, tampak berusaha keras mengecoh _defense_ Aomine. Kuroko tersenyum kecil lagi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagami yang selalu berapi-api itu, seperti huruf Kanji di namanya saja.

Kuroko sudah cukup lama memendam rasa pada Kagami. Tepatnya sejak tahun lalu setelah mereka mengalahkan tim basket Akademi Touou, sekolah Aomine, di _Winter Cup_. Saat itu, entah mengapa Kuroko begitu bersyukur telah memilih Kagami menjadi partnernya. Padahal waktu di awal-awal, ia hanya berpikir kalau ia bisa memanfaatkan bakat alam Kagami, tetapi seiring waktu ia mengenalnya, Kuroko jadi makin memahami orang seperti apa Kagami Taiga itu. Memang sifatnya agak berangasan, tidak sensitif, dan bodohnya hampir tidak tertolong, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Kagami itu memiliki perasaan yang sangat baik dan lembut. Seperti dedikasinya pada permainan bola basket, kalau sudah mencintai sesuatu, Kagami akan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Lalu, untuk orang yang dihormati dan disayanginya, Kagami bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga. Waktu ia masuk ke dalam _zone_ juga… katanya kondisi yang bisa memasukkan Kagami ke _zone_ adalah jika semua yang ia lalukan itu untuk tim basketnya, Seirin. Dia tipe pemain yang bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan sampai 100, tidak… _120 _persen saat ia berjuang demi kawan-kawannya. Sungguh gagah dan keren. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya juga enak dipandang. Yah, agak seram soalnya ia kerap marah-marah, tetapi kalau sedang memerah malu, ia jadi terlihat lucu dan manis. Plus, Kagami juga bisa memasak makanan lezat.

Seandainya Kuroko diminta membuat daftar apa saja yang ia suka dari Kagami, ia akan menulis semuanya, sampai ke sifat-sifatnya yang bodoh itu. Hah, cinta memang buta. Kuroko sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Kagami. Jujur ia sangat menyukainya. Sembari memandangi sosok pemuda bertinggi badan 190 cm, berambut warna ganda merah dan cokelat gelap tersebut, Kuroko menghela nafas panjang penuh impian. Tidak kentara di wajahnya, tetapi ia memang sedang melamunkan pujaan hatinya itu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menoleh ke arahnya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Mau sampai kapan duduk saja di situ? Ayo main bareng!" teriak Kagami dari tengah lapangan. Aomine sepertinya sedang menerima telpon, jadi permainan mereka terhenti sementara.

"Kagami-kun, lebih baik kau istirahat dan minum dulu. Nanti dehidrasi, lho. Keringatmu menetes-netes, tuh," Kuroko mengangkat botol air minum di dekat kakinya, menawarkannya pada Kagami tanpa berdiri. Habisnya, ia tak mau keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon. Panas, sih.

"Ck. Kau ini mentang-mentang tidak ada latihan, jadi malas begitu," tuduh Kagami yang berlari ke arahnya dan menerima botol minum dari tangan Kuroko.

Dari dekat begini, Kuroko bisa merasakan betapa _panas_ tubuh Kagami. Ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah meskipun ia sama sekali tak memperlihatkannya. "_Coach_ Aida bilang kalau aku tak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri di hari sepanas ini, apalagi di luar gedung," sahut Kuroko memberi alasan.

"Ah, dasarnya staminamu memang payah," ejek Kagami sambil meringis dengan penuh humor. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil juga, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat saat melihat wajah nakal Kagami saat ia minum dan melirik ke arahnya.

"Anu, Kagami-kun, apa seminggu terakhir ini kau ada acara?" tanya Kuroko kemudian.

Gerakan Kagami berhenti sejenak. Berdetik-detik kemudian, ia baru menjawab, "Tidak."

Kuroko menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sedikit curiga. "Jeda yang barusan itu apa maksudnya?" Lagipula suara Kagami sedikit parau. Padahal ia habis minum air.

Kagami megalihkan pandangan. Jakunnya bergerak ke atas dan kebawah, seolah ia sedang menelan ludah. "Aku bebas, kok. Sama sekali tak ada acara," ujarnya perlahan.

Kuroko menaikkan alis matanya. "Tentu saja. Kagami-kun pasti sama sekali belum mengerjakan PR liburan musim panasnya." Benar, Kuroko berangan kalau kata-katanya baru saja menjadi batu imajiner seberat satu ton dan menimpa kepala Kagami yang secara komikal jatuh tersungkur. Biar dia tahu rasa.

"Jangan ingatkan aku, dong!" protes Kagami keras, terlihat hampir menangis. Mukanya juga memerah, entah karena marah atau malu, atau dua-duanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Kubantu mengerjakan, deh. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ia menatap wajah Kagami dengan yakin.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami, ekspresinya sedikit hati-hati.

"Ikut denganku berlibur ke Karuizawa selama seminggu." Kuroko tersenyum dan Kagami mengerjapkan matanya sekali, sepertinya tak mengantisipasi ajakan itu.

"Eh?"

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

"Ke Karuizawa? Mau! Ikut, dong! Sudah lama aku tidak liburan ke pegunungan, nih!" Kise Ryouta, si pemuda model paruh waktu berparas cantik rupawan, berbodi seksi dan bersurai pirang cemerlang, berseru dengan mata madu yang berbinar-binar saat ia menerima telpon dan mendapat tawaran liburan gratis dari Akashi. Kebetulan ia sedang rehat dari pemotretan di Shibuya. Suhunya panas bukan main dan bajunya basah oleh keringat, tetapi pekerjaan modelnya juga semakin padat dan menantang, jadi Kise sama sekali tak mau kalah dan terbakar oleh hawa lembab akhir musim panas itu.

"_Apa kau tidak sedang bekerja, Ryouta?"_—tanya Akashi.

"Iya sih, tapi sedang istirahat lima lima belas menit, kok. Soalnya mau ganti kostum. Lagipula mulai besok selama seminggu aku _off_. Jadi aku bisa pergi, Akashi-chi. Boleh ajak teman tidak?" tanya Kise semakin bersemangat.

"_Boleh, tapi satu saja, ya. Nanti kamarnya tidak cukup kalau terlalu banyak orang,"_—wanti Akashi.

"Oke~! Aku ajak _senpai_, ah. Sudah lama tidak ketemu, kangen juga," Kise meringis.

"_Kalau begitu kutunggu sampai besok. Hati-hati di jalan, Ryouta."_

"Ya! Makasih banyak, Akashi-chi!" Kise menutup telpon dan segera mengirim teks pada Kasamatsu.

Semenit kemudian, Kasamatsu membalas.

_Aku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler kampus, Kise. Maaf, lain kali aku akan ikut._

Kise cemberut membaca teks penolakan itu. "Ya sudah," gerutunya kecewa sambil mengetik balasannya.

_Kalau begitu lain kali pasti ya, Senpai! I love you!_

Kise menutup tutup ponselnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit sedih. Akhir-akhir ini ia dan Kasamatsu sangat jarang bertemu. Sudah hampir lima bulan sejak Kasamatsu lulus dari SMA Kaijou dan diterima di Universitas Tokyo. Sejak saat itulah mereka tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yah, bukannya mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu. Mereka masih saling menelpon dan sesekali, kalau Kise sedang ada di Tokyo untuk pemotretan dan jadwal Kasamatsu sedang longgar, mereka akan pergi makan berdua.

_Tapi itu tidak cukup…—_Kise tahu kalau baik dia maupun Kasamatsu sama-sama sibuk. Ia bisa mengerti dan mentoleransi hal itu, tetapi tetap saja ia merindukan bisa berduaan dan bermesraan dengan senpai tercintanya. Hubungan jarak jauh memang sulit sekali. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama mereka akan tidak saling mengenal lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu senpai…" bisik Kise lirih dan sendu, merasa sedikit kesepian.

Terkadang Kise ingin bertanya, bagi Kasamatsu mana yang lebih penting antara Kise dan kehidupan kampusnya, tetapi ia juga sadar kalau pertanyaan itu sangat egois dan ia tak ingin memojokkan Kasamatsu dengan emosi yang teramat kekanakan begitu.

Meskipun mereka sudah berpacaran hampir setahun, akhir-akhir ini Kise mulai berpikir kalau _mungkin _mereka lebih baik tetap menjadi sepasang senior dan junior biasa seperti saat mereka masih di SMA.

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou menghela nafas saat menerima telpon dari Akashi. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Akashi?"

"_Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu, Shintarou?"_—Suara Akashi sedikit heran, tetapi ada nada humor di sana dan Midorima tak habis pikir apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Insting," jawab pemuda jangkung berkaca mata dengan rambut berwarna hijau itu tanpa keraguan. "Kalau kau menelpon, pasti ada maunya."

Akashi tertawa kecil. _"Tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, tapi aku juga ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menarik perhatianmu, Shintarou."_

Midorima terdiam selama lima detik. "Aku mendengarkan," katanya kemudian.

"_Aku ingin kau berlibur ke resort baru yang dibangun keluargaku di Karuizawa selama seminggu. Gratis, termasuk biaya perjalanan ke tempat wisatanya,"_—pinta Akashi _to the point_. Midorima mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" Ia ingin tahu alasan tawaran yang sepintas terdengar sangat bagus itu. Pasti ada lubang jebakannya di suatu tempat. Sebab ini _Akashi_ yang menawarkan.

"_Perusahaan butuh tamu uji coba sebelum tempatnya diresmikan dan dibuka untuk umum. Kalau nanti ada masalah, kan bisa diperbaiki dulu sebelum menjadi masalah besar nantinya,"_—jelas Akashi, dan sepertinya ia tidak berbohong, sebab suaranya terdengar yakin dan percaya diri. Lagipula, Akashi memang selalu kalkulatif, jadi ia pasti sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik sebelum menawarkannya pada siapapun. _"Kau juga boleh membawa satu teman,"_—tambahnya.

Sesaat wajah Takao Kazunari terbesit di benak Midorima sebelum ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan mukanya memanas. "K-kenapa aku harus membawa teman?!" Panik, tak sengaja ia menaikkan volume suaranya.

Akashi bergumam ringan. _"Aku tidak bilang 'harus', Shintarou. Aku hanya bilang 'boleh' membawa teman."_—entah mengapa nada suara Akashi terdengar menggoda dan Midorima merasa makin malu.

"A-akan kupertimbangkan," sahutnya sedikit gagap dan buru-buru. Lalu ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum Akashi sempat mengomentari reaksinya yang payah itu dan menutup telponnya.

Wajah Midorima masih terasa hangat (pasti memerah juga) saat ia berdebat dalam benaknya sendiri. Mata hijau zamrudnya berulang kali melirik buku telpon yang di dalamnya ada nama Takao dan nomor telpon rumahnya. "Mungkin dia sudah punya acara liburan sendiri," gerundelnya sedikit berharap karena ia sungguh malu kalau mengajak Takao berlibur berdua saja. Apalagi kalau sang pemilik _Hawk-eye_ ternyata setuju untuk pergi.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya Midorima kurang beruntung hari itu (padahal Cancer ada di rangking dua!) karena reaksi Takao saat mendengar ajakannya adalah, _"Ya ampun, Shin-chan! Kau serius mengajakku kencan ke resort di kaki gunung berdua saja?! Wow, apa setelah ini bakal ada badai, ya? Wah, Shin-chan, aku tak tahu kau begitu cinta pada-"_

Rentetan eksklamasi memalukan yang meluncur dari mulut Takao dan gelak tawa menggodanya yang terdengar dari telpon itu kontan membuat Midorima menutupnya secara kilat dengan sebal dan teramat malu. Lagi-lagi wajahnya panas seperti udang rebus. Ia jadi heran sendiri mengapa ia bisa kepikiran untuk mengajak pemuda serampangan itu. "Dasar Takao bodoh tak tahu malu!"

Yah, biarpun malam harinya, Takao mengirim teks kalau dia akan ada di stasiun tepat waktu dan Midorima membalas kalau dia sampai terlambat, Midorima akan tetap pergi meskipun harus meninggalkannya di peron.

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

Furihata Kouki sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari membantu ibunya untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makan malam saat ia berpapasan dengan Akashi di jalan. Yah, lebih tepatnya Furihata berpapasan dengan mobil sedan hitam milik keluarga Akashi, dan ia tak sadar siapa yang ada di kursi penumpangnya sampai saat mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan jendela berlapis kaca film itu terbuka.

"Kouki."

Furihata terperanjat kaget, hampir saja menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya saat ia mendengar suara merdu yang tak asing baginya itu. Kontan ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"A-A-Akashi-kun?!" Tentu saja Kouki menjadi gelagapan. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berjumpa dengan-... uh, _pacarnya_ itu. Apalagi jika sedang tidak ada latih tanding atau pertandingan basket. "K-kok di Tokyo?" lanjutnya sedikit salah tingkah. Duh, lagi-lagi ia berlaku memalukan di hadapan Akashi. Wajahnya saat ini pasti merah padam saking malunya.

Akashi tertawa ringan, mata dikromatiknya sekilas berkilau ditempa cahaya matahari sore. "Baru saja menemani ayahku berbisnis. Sudah selesai sih, sekarang mau kembali ke hotel," jawabnya.

Furihata sangat terpesona melihat senyum dan tawa Akashi. Dulu, Akashi sangat jarang berekspresi seperti itu. Ia hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Pandangan matanya selalu dingin dan kalkulatif. Jujur saja, Akashi yang dulu terlihat seram. Namun, sejak kekalahan Rakuzan di final Winter Cup tahun lalu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang 'terlepas' dari Akashi. Furihata tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ia merasa bahwa Akashi jauh lebih bebas dari dirinya yang dulu.

Lalu, musim semi tahun ini, Akashi dan Furihata jadian. Tepatnya saat Festival Musim Semi SMA Rakuzan. Furihata dan keluarganya ada acara keluarga di Kyoto dan saat Furihata jalan-jalan, ia tak sengaja tersesat masuk ke halaman Asrama Rakuzan yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari gedung utama SMA Rakuzan. Akashi menemukannya mondar-mandir kebingungan di taman labirin belakang gedung asrama dan memanggil namanya.

Tadinya Furihata ketakutan setengah mati, sebab pengalaman pribadinya yang berkaitan dengan Akashi bukanlah sebuah kenangan yang ingin Furihata ingat dan alami lagi. Namun, saat itu Akashi membantunya keluar dari labirin taman tersebut dan ia tak menyangka kalau Akashi akan mengajaknya mengunjungi festival sekolahnya. Ternyata, saat tidak berlaku aneh dan menyeramkan, Akashi juga hanya anak SMA biasa yang suka bermain di festival. Ia mengalahkan semua ketua club Catur, Shogi, Igo, Puzzle, dan lain-lain, dan mendapatkan semua hadiahnya.

Furihata sangat terkesan. Sejenak, Furihata lupa kalau itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, dan dengan jujur dan antusiasnya ia memuji kecerdasan Akashi. _"Whoah! Keren! Kau pintar sekali! Luar biasa, Akashi-kun!"_ Lalu Akashi memandangnya selama beberapa saat dengan heran sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"_Terima kasih,"_ katanya jujur dan Furihata merasa kalau hatinya melambung ke angkasa.

Sejak itulah, jantung Furihata mulai berdebar-debar tidak normal. Selama sehari itu ia berharap-harap cemas agar bisa melihat senyum Akashi lagi. Kalau bisa ia ingin terus melihat senyum Akashi dan Akashi memberikan sebagian hadiah kemenangannya di game untuk Furihata dan saat itu pula Furihata memutuskan kalau sebenarnya, Akashi itu orang yang sangat baik, hanya saja caranya mengungkapkan kebaikannya itu sering disalahartikan.

Atau mungkin, Akashi memang sudah berubah dari Akashi yang ia kenal di _Winter Cup._ Yah, Furihata tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting, ia sangat suka Akashi yang ini…

…

_Ah. _

Itulah saat Furihata sadar kalau ia ternyata _menyukai_ Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata itu sedikit pengecut, ia sendiri mengakui hal itu, tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk soal cinta. Dari semua sahabatnya, Furihata bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya sangatlah jujur jika menyukai seseorang. Terbukti dengan motivasinya menjadi anggota tim basket Seirin. Dulu, ia menyukai seorang gadis dan saat menyatakan perasaannya, si gadis memberi syarat agar ia menjadi nomor satu di suatu bidang sebelum mereka bisa pacaran. Furihata memberikan segala daya dan upayanya agar bisa memenuhi persyaratan tersebut. Alhasil, tim basket SMA Seirin menjadi nomor 1 di _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu, tetapi si gadis tetap menolak Furihata dengan alasan ia tidak terlalu ikut andil dalam pertandingan.

Fukuda berkata kalau itu hanya alasan saja bagi si gadis untuk menolak Furihata dengan lembut. Ia kecewa dan sempat murung beberapa hari, tetapi sahabat-sahabatnya sangatlah perhatian dan menghiburnya, dan _Coach_ mengancam kalau ia lebih mementingkan pacar dari basket, ia akan menghukum Furihata, dan keseraman _Coach_ Aida itu jauh lebih berasa daripada sakit hatinya, jadi dengan cepat ia melupakan si gadis (yep, ia tak perlu menyebut namanya karena mengingatnya hanya akan membuatnya depresi).

Furihata tidaklah takut lagi untuk ditolak. Pasti tidak akan sesakit perjuangan cintanya yang dulu. Makanya, daripada menyesal tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Furihata memberanikan diri di akhir hari festival dan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Akashi.

Ia tak menyangka Akashi akan menjawab, _"Baiklah, sebab kau orang pertama yang punya nyali untuk mengajakku pacaran."_

Furihata merasa kalau jantungnya hampir berhenti karenanya. Sejak itulah mereka mulai berhubungan jarak jauh, dimulai dari bertukar email dan nomor _hand phone_. Furihata adalah orang yang paling diberkahi di dunia ini karena bisa meluluhkan hati Akashi, meskipun alasan mereka pacaran (di pihak Akashi) sedikit aneh.

Kembali ke situasi saat ini, Akashi memperhatikan barang bawaan Furihata dan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Kelihatannya berat, kubantu bawakan," katanya sembari turun dari mobil.

"Eh, tidak usah! Tidak berat, kok!" seru Furihata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin jalan berdua dengan Kouki," bujuk Akashi dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berpacu seperti hentakan kuda. Lantas, Furihata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat sebagian belanjaannya beralih ke tangan Akashi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Seijuurou-sama?" supir Akashi di kursi pengemudi bertanya dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Kau pulang saja dulu. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai akan kutelpon supaya kau bisa menjemputku, Harada," wanti Akashi tanpa melihatnya. Pria muda yang masih terlihat berumur 20-an itu mengangguk sebelum pergi dengan mobilnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Furihata tersadar lagi. "Ah, Akashi-kun, lagi-lagi kau begitu sama Pak Harada. Kasihan, kan kalau harus bolak-balik," kata Furihata sedikit cemberut, tetapi mukanya masih terasa panas saat teringat kata-kata Akashi tadi.

"Lho, itu kan pekerjaannya," timpal Akashi. "Lagipula, wajar dong, kalau aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu. Kita kan paca-"

"Waaaah!" Dengan satu tangannya, Furihata menutup mulut Akashi yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, sedangkan wajah Furihata sendiri sudah mulai berasap saking malunya. "Jangan keras-keras. Pikir _sikon_ dong, Akashi-kun!" Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yakin tak ada yang memandang mereka berdua dengan aneh, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau malu dilihat berdua denganku?" tanya Akashi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kouki.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi… apa yang terjadi di antara kita kan, bukan tontonan orang lain," Furihata menunduk, masih memerah seperti tomat. "Kau benar-benar gemar membuatku jantungan, Akashi-kun…"

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dalam arti yang menyenangkan, tentunya," sahutnya senang.

Furihata makin memerah kalau mungkin. "Dasar."

#

Sesampainya di rumah Furihata, Seijuurou mengeluarkan tiket kereta yang akan membawa Kouki-nya ke Karuizawa. "Seminggu kedepan, kita berlibur ke Karuizawa, yuk," ajaknya, dan Furihata melebarkan matanya, terlihat sangat kaget.

"Karuizawa?"

"Iya, kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan.

"Tidak, sih… hanya tinggal menyelesaikan PR musim panas yang terakhir, tapi… kok tiba-tiba mengajak liburan?" Furihata memandang Seijuurou penuh tanda tanya setelah ia melihat tiket yang ditawarkannya. "Pakai Shinkansen segala… _seminggu_?"

"Yah, kita kan belum pernah kencan, jadi…" Seijuurou melirik ke arah lain, jujur saja merasa sedikit salah tingkah juga, tetapi ekspresinya tetap tenang. "Mungkin ini bisa jadi kencan pertama."

Wajah Furihata memerah lagi. Ia terlihat imut kalau sedang malu-malu. "Kencan…"

"Kau mau pergi, kan?" Seijuurou sesungguhnya tidak bermaksud memaksa, hanya saja sulit baginya untuk tidak menggunakan taktik membujuk _ala_ Akashi yang terkesan sedikit memerintah itu. Apalagi saat Seijuurou sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang amat ia harapkan, seperti kencan dengan Kouki di gunung.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan datang besok," jawab Furihata setuju, menerima tiketnya, dan tersenyum gembira. Seijuurou tak kuasa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Furihata.

"Besok kujemput di stasiun," katanya sebelum menunduk sedikit dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi Furihata. Reaksinya yang kontan meledak malu itu sungguh manis dan lucu dan Seijuurou tertawa kecil lagi karenanya.

* * *

**~GoM v Kindaichi~**

* * *

Seseorang memperhatikan gedung mansion kuno yang sudah dibangun kembali itu dari balik pepohonan dengan ekspresi cemas.

_Bagaimana ini? Padahal surat ancamannya sudah dikirim, tetapi pembangunannya tetap dilanjutkan. Dasar para Akashi! Mau dibuka untuk umum katanya, jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Mereka pikir sudah berapa banyak keringat dan darah yang aku cucurkan untuk melindungi rahasia itu?!_

Orang itu mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat hingga gemetar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras hingga berdarah dengan sangat geram.

_Sialan…! Sampai matipun aku tak akan membiarkan rahasia itu terbongkar! Lihat saja! Keluarga Akashi dan para investor busuknya itu akan menyesal karena mengusik singgasana Kirin!_

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**P. s. **Nggak tahu mau dibikin berapa capter, tapi pasti lebih dari sepuluh nih…

Aaaargh! Luna ini lagi ngapain, siiiiiiih!? Sudah tahu banyak cerita yang masih bersambung, eh malah bikin-bikin cerita baru lagi! Mana yang butuh plot, misteri, dan trik yang bikin pusing tujuh keliling lagi! Aaaaah! *guling-guling frustrasi* Inilah nasib orang yang _attention-span_-nya pendek kayak luna… T_T

Review?


End file.
